


Women of Few Words

by schwarmerei1



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers through episode 4.08 "Here Comes the Judge"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Women of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through episode 4.08 "Here Comes the Judge"

  
  


  
**The telepathic conversation about Kalicia's 'cheating' issues:**   


Alicia took a handful of documents off the pile left by Kalinda’s contact. The woman had been helpful, perhaps a little *too* helpful.

Kalinda returned from walking Samantha to the elevator and resumed her chair taking a stack of pages herself.

_A: So, you ‘do that’ with her?_

Kalinda uncapped her highlighter.

_K: I used to._

_A: Figures, her name ends with ‘a’._

Kalinda looked up at the sound of Alicia’s pen scratching. “Found anything?”

“Not enough.”

_A: She’s pretty._

_K: Yep._

_A: Brunette._

_K: I noticed._

_A: So did I._

_K: This have a point?_

_A: You tell me._

_K: Look, I’m not the one who ‘goes for a drink’ with everyone who walks in the door._

_A: That’s just having a drink._

_K: And this is just sex._

Alicia cleared her throat.

_A: Not really the same thing._

Kalinda looked at her.

_K: No, it’s not. Drinking was *our* thing._

Alicia ducked her head again and studied the document in front of her.

_K: If we’d ever had sex, I think I’d remember._

Kalinda’s highlighter was poised for a few seconds before she ran it across a few lines.

_K: And really Alicia, Cary? You back to men now? Women are what, too complicated?_

_A: We’ve become friends, that’s all._

_K: You had drinks in a fucking hotel room!_

_A: So what? You went *drinking* twice with Will this week!_

_K: That doesn’t count._

_A: How the hell do you figure that? What, that had nothing to do with me?_

_K: Oh trust me, it had *everything* to do with you._

Kalinda pushed a page across the table to Alicia. “How’s this?”

Alicia started reading it.

_K: It just wasn’t cheating._

_A: I’d just like to point out: I didn’t drink tequila with any of them._

_K: Except Will... And I didn’t get drunk with anyone but you. So there’s that._

Alicia pushed back her chair and stood. “We should take this to Diane.”

“Sure,” Kalinda replied. “Good thinking.”

  



End file.
